User talk:Ellesy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Gordo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Big Bad Edits That user has been blocked. Sorry you went through all that, but now you should have smooth sailings :) QueenBuffy 22:09, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Big Bad Please Know that my edition is correct, since I saw the series and I deduced it many times, do not erase it, I ask it. Florida860 23:59, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Delete Hi, can you please delete the page "Beast Dagger"? I created it before realizing it had already been created under the title "Beast Bone/Stone Dagger". Thanks! BuffyProps 02:10, December 6, 2017‎ (UTC) ::Done! Just deleted it.... but now you can from now on if you need to. YAY. :) QueenBuffy 16:43, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Just saw your message about that vandal. I went ahead and blocked him/her and reverted all that spam. I notice you've made over 3,000+ edits here. Would you like to be admin? You may could catch vandals quicker than us. :) QueenBuffy 23:43, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Comics We need to add any comic categories we have to comic book pages/articles. In fact, me and the other admin are discussing a new category title for comic related pages.. like, a certain weapon that is in a comic book, it needs to have a comic related category to it. QueenBuffy 21:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I mean, aren't the comic's part of a comic collection? Was that category meant for something else? I don't even see where the category is needed, but it was being used, so I went ahead and attached it to the comic articles. QueenBuffy 21:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Dear Lord this is sounding so convoluted and unnecessary lol. So basically Buffy Comic Collection is a category for "other categories"?! I think we're going to go with Comic Canon for any other page that has to do with the comics.. be it a weapon, a character, just anything... so if you want to start helping with that feel free. Since you seem to know more about the comics, can you break down exactly which categories are used and what for? that way we can take stock of what we have and what perhaps we could get rid of. We've never liked an enormous amount of categories around here. For example, I know of Buffy comic, Spike comic, Angel comic, Dark Horse, Publishing something or other, etc.... QueenBuffy 22:48, December 9, 2017 (UTC) "Buffy Comic Collection" is for trade paperbacks, library editions, and omnibus — literally special editions for collectors. Think "Buffy comics" as parallel to the category "Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes ", so "Buffy Comic Collections" is like the "DVD releases ". I'm trying to work with what's relevant so far, but it's helpful to know your preference is to have less categories! Ellesy (talk) 02:01, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Looky here Could you have a quick read over this message I left in the discussion board (that I finally fixed up/cleaned up today. Tell me your thoughts? Categories. QueenBuffy 22:57, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Comics So wait... you're removing Buffy comics now? I like knowing that the article is about the comics. QueenBuffy 01:21, December 10, 2017 (UTC) No, no! I'm just removing articles that shouldn't be under this category. For example, there are some comic issues that are both under "Angel comics" and "Buffy comics", or that should be only under the "Comics" category, and I'm fixing this. I'm leaving under the "Buffy comics" category only articles about comic single issues with the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" title in the cover. I think at least cleaning this up should make things clear about what this category is about, but I also added a description on its page. Ellesy (talk) 01:51, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :LOL I'll just let you handle it, it still confuses the hell outta me. HAHA. The only thing I really want to do is make sure I add the "Comic Canon" to pages that are about things in the comics and not the TV episodes. Thanks for your help btw!! :D QueenBuffy 01:58, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I see! That makes more sense. Maybe a banner would be more interesting? Ellesy (talk) 02:02, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Nah, I'll just slap on the category when I come across those pages that could use it. It'll be faster. :D Did you like the admin banner I made for our profile page? haha Oh, and yeah it would be cool if we started to actually make a list of categories on this Wiki that we use. I guess we could start it in a sandbox and just add to it together? QueenBuffy 02:10, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I did! It was so pretty when I opened my profile and saw a shinning new banner! ::::This is a great idea, I've been editing episodes articles and I've noticed categories like "Buffy-centric episodes" that seems a little too subjective and not very useful? And some articles with so many categories that I don't even want to look at the "see more". Anyway, just found too redundant categories within the comics: "Angel & Faith comics" and "Angel & Faith Comics", I'm replacing both with just "Angel comics". ::::Ellesy (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Images Can you please check out this new convo/question I started in the community central board? I need your fellow admin's take on it. Thanks. CLICK HERE AND LOOK AT BOTTOM INFOBOX DISCUSSION. QueenBuffy 20:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) YO YO YO -waves- Just wanted to say hello!!! How have you been?! I see you're still busy around here!!! :) QueenBuffy 20:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC)